Summer Hearts
by MeMyselfIMine
Summary: IT'S SUMMER! and...mikhan loses her alice! no way! she just finds out that her alice is the type that u lose! and she gets kicked out of alice academy! poor natsume is so depressed! he misses her so much!
1. Chapter 1: lost AlIcE

**Summer Hearts**

Hey everyone! Here's another story that I hope you'll enjoy! So, enjoy! this is also kawaiitenshin… I jst changed my account and wanted to publish this story again…

**Chapter 1: Lost Alice**

Mikan Sakura was playing Alice Dodge ball with her friends. (you do remember that game right?)

"Okay Natsume! Your turn!" Ruka said as he watched Natsume hold the ball tight, thinking who he should throw it to.

He finally threw the ball…

"Ahh! I can't control my Alice!" Natsume shouted. "Watch out Sumirei!" Natsume shouted.

His Alice got out of hand…Instead of making the ball have a little fire on it…The ball had a HUGE fire around it.

"Sumirei! Get out of the way!" Natsume shouted.

Sumirei was scared….she couldn't move…

**THUD!!!**

"Mikan! You idiot! " Natsume shouted.

"I-I'm fine…" Mikan mumbled

"What do you mean you're fine?! Look at your hands!" Ruka said as he went nearer to mikan, who was sited on the ground.

"I-My Alice….it didn't work…." Mikan sadly said.

"What?! Are you sure????" Koko and Yuu said.

"Yeah…" Mikan sadly said.

"What happened here?" Mr.Narumi asked as he came closer to Mikan.

They explained everything and Mikan was brought to the teacher's faculty room.

**Faculty room:**

"Mikan Sakura…this is a very serious problem. " Mr.Jino said as he sat in his "big man's" chair.

"Huh?" Mikan wondered.

"You have lost your Alice. And therefore, are no longer allowed to stay here in Alice Academy. Your Alice is the type that wears off every time you used it… we're sorry we forgot to tell you that…we actually didn't notice…" Mr.Jino harshly said.

"What?!" Mikan said. She was almost going to cry.

"You must leave…and now…" Mr.Jino said.

"I'm sorry Mikan…your bags are there already." Mr Narumi sadly said.

Mikan was lost for words. She was crying… she couldn't stop…she just can't….

"Will I call your classmates?" Mr.Narumi asked.

"I-I'm fine…just tell them when I leave…I don't want to cause a commotion." Mikan sadly said as she walked away with her suitcases.

"O-Okay…" Mr.Narumi sadly said.

**Outside:**

"_Goodbye Alice academy….goodbye everyone…" _Mikan thought as she looked at the school once more. To her surprise, someone was calling her name. Ahe looked to her right, and saw…

…………….

Ruka….

(sorry….nope…not natsume)

"Mikan! Where are you going?" Ruka said as he ran closer to Mikan.

"I-I have to leave…" Mikan said as she slowly cried…

"What?! Why???" Ruka said as he comforted Mikan.

"I-I lost my alice…" Mikan said as she continued to cry.

"I'm going to miss you Ruka…and all the others..even..even…" Mikan was cut short because she was surprised by Ruka's hug.

"Mikan…I'm going to miss you…don't forget to write please!" Ruka said as he cried and hugged Mikan.

"I won't" Mikan said as she hugged back.

And guess what… someone saw them…he was staring out the classroom window.

"_Hmph… What are they hugging for…"_ Natsume angrily thought.

Natsume looked inside the classroom. To see if the teacher arrived yet. And when he looked back out…there was no one there.

**End of chapter**

Hm…was it a sad chapter ending? Haha…anyway…move on to the next chapters! After you read it…reviews please! I really wanna get your opinions on this!


	2. Chapter 2: nEW NEIGHBOR

**Chapter 2: New Neighbor**

**WARNING: contains OOC ness (Out Of Character ness)**

Mikan walked out sadly…she was remembering all her memories. And then she remembered..."Natsume…" she had forgotten to say goodbye….even to confess her feelings… she dropped her bags and started running back to the gate…but it was too late…the gate has already closed. "Natsume…" Mikan mumbled as se cried.

**Time skip……**

When Mikan was on the way home…she passed by a house that was being constructed.

When she got home, her grandpa greeted her happily with tears and scolded her for going away for so long.

She entered a new school and met new friends and one of the best was Nao…her best friend…(and oh man…he's a guy!!!!)

**Time skip…: 2 years…..**

One after noon.. she was writing a letter to Yuu… in Alice Acadmey…

When someone rang the door bell.

She opened the door and saw a young teenager of her age. With black hair and he was wearing a cap that covered his eyes. .

"Can I borrow some sugar miss?? My mom wanted to make cookies, which was pretty stupid…and bugged me to get from this house since yours was right beside our new house." The boy shyly said.

"N-Natsume????????" Mikan wondered as she froze.

"Huh? How do you know my…..Mikan…….." Natsume said as he took his cap off.

"You're my new neighbor?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah…." Mikan said.

"…..Why did you leave Alice Acdemy…with out telling me…." Natsume said as he looked back down again.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you…" Mikan said as she took Natsum's .hand and pulled him inside.

"I'm going to get the sugar…" Mikan said as she entered the kitchen and left natsume In her room.

"Man…this room has too much pink….and…dots….." Natsume said as he sad down in her desk.

He noticed a small letter and he didn't want to read it until he saw his name.

So…he read it. And put it back.

"Natsume…here's your sugar." Mikan said as she gave Natsume the cup.

"I like you too MIkan.." Natsume said as he blushed and took the cup.

"Y-You read the letter?!" Mikan said.

"Um..haha…yeah..anyway thanks… and….if you wonder how I got out of Alice A…I lost my Alice too..." Natsume said as he walked out of the door.

"M-Mikan….want to meet my parents?" Natsume turned back and asked.

"O-Okay…" Mikan said as she followed Natsume to the other house.

**Natsume's HUGE home….(which I'd rather call a mansion)**

"Ryo?!" he's your dad???????? Mikan said in shock

"well…yeah….he talked with me and he was nice to me and said he'd take care of me after AA kicked me out…" Natsume said.

"Hey Mikan….this is my wife…Rika.." Ryo said.

"You have a wife?!" Mikan said as she was in shock.

"Um…yeah" Ryo said.

"Nice to meet you Mikan..and thanks for the sugar…Natsume dear, where's the cup?" Rika asked.

"Here Ma." Natsume said as he handed his mom the cup.

So….Natsume entered Mikan's school and they always hung out together…well, don't think it's happily ever after yet you know…..

**End of chapter………**

So how was this chapter??? Haha..and….I must warn you because this story doesn't have a happy ending unlike You and Me…… so…..don't continue if you don't want to see die………….


	3. Chapter 3: BRoKeN hEaRtS

**Chapter 3: Broken Hearts……**

**WARNING: OOCNESS and A SAD ENDING and SHORT CHAPTER**

Summer's here and Mikan and the gang are in the beach.

Mikan was swimming until someone pulled her down the water…the grip was tight!

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!! Natsume! HELP!!!!!" Mikan screamed as she struggled in the water.

"Mikan!" Natsume jumped in the water…but he couldn't see where she was…

**Somewhere….in a house………: **

"Where am I???" Mikan asked.

"Oh…you're awake…" A voice said.

"Who are you??" Mikan asked.

"My name is Akito." The guy said.

"Oh…okay…." Mikan said.

"I saved you when I saw you drowning." He said.

Yeah….right…his servants were the one who pulled her down in the first place!

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted.

"Not another step!" Akito said as he stood up!

Guards swarmed Natsume and held him tight.

"Let me go! Give Mikan back!" Natsume said as he struggled.

Akito picked up a knife and threw it.

Okay..you won't like this part…so….. close this pgae while you still can…….

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume cried.

"N-Natsume….I…I…." Mikan mumbled as she….man…it's hard to say this…as she……died….

"Shoot! I….." Akito said.

"Mikan……." Natsume said as he cried.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume cried out.

Natsume Hyuuga tried his best to save Mikan Sakura. Taking her to the hospital, Doing CPR, he tried everything…but the stab was fatal…..

Natsume continued to g tomschool, but he never forgot what happened to Mikan.

A new student had arrived and (man…it's a gril!) her name was Sakura. And she likes Natsume. She had confessed her feelings but this is what Natsume Replied:

"**Mikan…Mikan is the only one…that I would truly love…no matter what…" **

And after that…he started crying again…holding the letter where I Mikan said:

"**Please tell Natsume that…I like him…."**

Natsume held that letter tight and cried…while sitting under a Sakura Tree I te park….

"Mikan…."

**THE END OF STORY**

TOLD YOU IT WAS A SAD ENDING…I'M SORRY FOR MAKING IT SAD…BUT I'M TIRED OF FAIRY TALES…SOONER OR LATER…THINGS LIKE THAT WILL SURELY HAPPEN….IT'S LIFE…………………BUT….REVIEWS PLEASE! I'LL BE MAKING ANEW STORY CALLED: **Forever Destiny **watch out for it okay? Haha! Thanks everyone and remember: this is me…kawaii-tenshin!!!!!!!!! Hahahaha………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
